


Cecaelia (or how Dean discovered he had a tentacle kink)

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel is a Cecaelia, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Old God Castiel, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean was looking at the most beautiful face he’d ever seen.The god continued to rise from the pool. Dean looked at broad shoulders, muscular arms, a strong chest. As he rose, Dean looked at a flat stomach, incredibly sharp hipbones…Dean looked down and fell to his knees.Where there should be legs, the god was a mass of moving tentacles.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at tentacle porn. Always wanted to try... just got brave enough to try it.  
> All the thanks to alicethrutheburrows and KatelynDeveraux for being my betas and cheerleaders.

“I can’t believe it’s been ten years already.” Bobby paced the floor.

John glared at him. “Well, it has. We’ve got to make a decision, send someone. The sooner you deal with it, the better.”

Bobby sighed and sat down. “Well, it’s got to be a male this time. The last one was female. And there are only three males that are the right age. Garth, Sam or Dean. I’m assuming you’ll want to send Garth.”

John rubbed his eyes. “You know Garth can’t be the one. He’s too skinny, he’s an idiot. The god would never accept him. It’s got to be Sam.”

Bobby looked at him. “You’d send Sam to him? Your son?”

John stood up. “It has to be one of my sons and you damn well know it!” He stormed out of the room.

Dean and Sam sat and listened to John talk. He told them about the god, the sacrifices that needed to be sent to him once every ten years. How it needed to be someone between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two. And this time, it needed to be a male.

“I’m thinking it needs to be you, Sam.”

Sam looked shocked, but Dean jumped up and faced his father.

“No! Not Sam. I’ll go. Send me.”

Sam started to object, but was silenced by a look from John. “Dean, I know you’ve spent your entire life watching out for Sam. Ever since your mother died. But son…”

Dean frowned. “Don’t son me. Sam has a future. You know that. He’s got Jessica, they’re going to be married. I don’t have anyone, no ties. Send me. I won’t let you send Sam.”

John sighed deeply. ‘Fine. You’ll be the sacrifice.” He turned and left the room.

Sam stood up and faced Dean. “Dean, don’t do this.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m doing this. You live, have a good life. Marry Jessica, have babies. It’s done.”

Dean leaned back in the fragrant water. The ceremonial bath was filled with oils. He felt a little drowsy, but he had questions for Bobby, who sat by the side of the bath.

“So, what’s going to happen? Is this god going to eat me?”

Bobby sighed. “No one knows, boy. All we know is none of the sacrifices are ever heard from again.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. I suppose it’s too much to hope for that they live a good life with the god, pampered and cared for.”

“Be nice, wouldn’t it? But no one knows.”

Dean drifted off.

He stood in front of the elders, naked. “Son, we honor you. You do this so the community can live and prosper. Our prayers go with you. It is time.”

Dean nodded. He took a deep breath and walked towards the cave. He felt small and vulnerable. He tried to keep his breathing steady, show no sign of fear.

He approached the entrance. It was dark, but he took a step inside. He turned and looked back at the elders, then took another deep breath and walked in.

The ground was even and it wasn’t difficult to progress. He became aware of a glow ahead. He walked towards it, and the light got brighter with each step. He came to an large room, well lit. There was a pool of water in the center. The water looked clear and clean. He walked to the edge and stood, unsure of what to do or where to go.

“Hello?” His voice echoed through the cave, coming back to him.

Then the water began to move. It was rippling, bubbling. Something was coming out of the pool. Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had never been more aware if being naked as he was now. He stood his ground.

Dark hair broke the surface of the water. Dean stared and then startling blue eyes came into view. They glowed, making Dean shudder. 

The face emerged. Dean was looking at the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. The god was handsome in an unearthly way that made Dean’s cock begin to harden. He wasn’t aware of it.

The god continued to rise from the pool. Dean looked at broad shoulders, muscular arms, a strong chest. As he rose, Dean looked at a flat stomach, incredibly sharp hipbones…

The god’s eyes ran over Dean and the blue darkened. Dean didn’t know whether that was lust or hunger. He continued to rise from the water.

Dean looked down and fell to his knees, his cock softening and retreating into his body.

Where there should be legs, the god was a mass of moving tentacles. He continued to move, out of the pool and towards Dean, the tentacles moving smoothly on the floor of the cave.

Dean was fascinated by how smoothly the god moved towards him. He was convinced he was staring at his death, but he was rooted to the spot where he fell.

The god came close and then stopped. Dean was staring directly at the tentacles, so he lifted his face to look the god in his face. At the very least, it was less frightening.

The god crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Dean.

“What is your name, boy?” The god’s voice was deep and scratchy, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time.

“D- Dean. My name is Dean.” At least it could speak in a language Dean understood.

The god stared at him. “Stand up.”

Dean got to his feet. Expecting death, he shut his eyes. When nothing happened, he opened them again. The god was circling him.

“If you’re going to kill me, just get on with it.”

The god came back to stand in front of him. He tilted his head. “Why would I kill you?”

Dean couldn’t think of anything to say for a minute. 

“That’s what you do, isn’t it? Kill the people that are sent to you as sacrifices?”

The god squinted. ‘Sacrifices? You are not a sacrifice, you are an offering.”

Dean considered this. “Okay, if I’m an offering, where are all the ones that were offered to you before me?”

“I sent them away.’

Dean was confused. “Sent them away? Away where? They never came back to the community.”

“They felt that if they returned, they would be killed, because they did not please me. I sent them to a different place.”

Dean had a sudden surge of hope. “You’ll send me away?”

The god stood, thinking for a moment. “I don’t think so. You are very beautiful. The most beautiful offering I have ever received. I believe I will keep you.”

Dean felt like he could pass out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean swayed a little and the god reached out and took him by the shoulders.

“Are you ill?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Let go of me.”

The god withdrew his hands. “Very well.”

Dean looked around. “So, where am I going to live? I can’t live in a pool of water, I hope you realize. And I have to eat. Do you even have food? Do you eat?”

The god frowned. “I am not ignorant of a human’s needs. Of course I eat and realize you need food as well. And if you will follow me, I will show you to your area.” He sniffed and turned, sliding away..

Dean focused on the tentacles, gliding along the floor. The god moved silently, and Dean thought that he’d have to be on alert because he really wouldn’t hear the god coming. The tentacles moved precisely, with a kind of elegance. Dean counted eight of them.

Their movement was mesmerizing. They slid along the floor in a very synchronized way, always the same. It was actually kind of graceful.

The god stopped and Dean almost bumped into him. He quickly raised his head and looked around. They were in a chamber, smaller than the one with the pool but still impressive in size. There was a large bed against one wall, a chair and a table with two wooden chairs. There was a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water on the table. Dean was amazed. How the hell did a god with tentacles instead of legs manage to get furniture?

“Make yourself comfortable. I will return later with food.” The god turned to leave.

“Wait. Uh… what is your name? Do you have one?”

The god stopped and turned around. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean turned the name over in his mouth as Castiel left. “Castiel…”

He walked to the table and poured himself a cup of water, sniffing at it before he drank. It smelled fine, and tasted wonderful. He got a pear and walked to the bed.

He sat down and took a bite from the pear. It was juicy and sweet, and the bed was surprisingly comfortable. He finished the pear and laid down.

He went over everything in his head. Castiel was very handsome from the hips up. If he’d been all human, Dean would be attracted to him. But those tentacles were weird. Castiel didn’t seem to have a dick, not one Dean could see anyway. If Castiel didn’t want to have sex with him, then why did he say he would keep Dean? Maybe he was lonely. Dean could understand that.

While he was wondering how Castiel got food, he fell asleep.

He came to consciousness with a hand gently touching his face. He opened his eyes to see Castiel standing over him. Dean sat up with a start. Castiel frowned and took his hand away.

“Food is ready.”

Dean rubbed his eye. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Castiel slid away, going to sit on one of the chairs at the table. Dean watched, amazed that he could sit so easily. He got up and went to sit at the table too. 

There was fresh bread, butter, some kind of meat and what appeared to be ale.

Dean took some of everything and put it on his plate. Castiel did as well.

Dean ate a little, then looked at Castiel. “Where did the food come from?”

Castiel smiled, and Dean tried not to notice how it lit up his face.

‘Former offerings bring me food.”

Dean thought about that. “Former offerings? You mean the people that got sent to you in the past? The ones you let go?”

Castiel nodded. “They are.”

Dean took another bite, and chewed thoughtfully. “So, what was wrong with them? You didn’t keep them, but you are keeping me…”

Castiel sighed. “There was nothing inherently wrong with any of them. Some of them stayed with me for a few years. But ultimately, I sent them all away, that is true. You? You are very pretty. I am lonely. I wish for you to stay with me.”

Dean felt his ears get red. He never had anyone tell him he was pretty before. But he thought about what Castiel said about being lonely. It made him feel a little bad. It must be lonely living here, in a cave, for lord knows how long, alone. 

“It must be hard for you. How long have you been in this cave?”

Castiel looked a little surprised at the question. He thought about it.

“Eons. I have no real idea. I remember when I roamed the earth, but that was a very long time ago, when men still accepted the old gods. Times changed. I came here.”

Hearing that made Dean feel bad, which he didn’t want at this point. He quickly changed the subject.

“So, am I going to get any clothes to wear?”

Castiel squinted at him. “Why do you need clothes? Is the temperature not right for you? I can make it warmer or cooler if you desire.”

Dean thought about it. It was always nice in the cave, never too cold, never too warm… Castiel controlled that?

“No, the temperature is fine. I’m just not used to always being naked. It makes me… uncomfortable.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I wish to see you. All of you. There is no need to feel uncomfortable. There is no need to cover your beauty. No clothes.”

Dean sighed. He wished Castiel would stop talking about his  _ beauty _ . That made him really uncomfortable. So, no clothes. He guessed he’d just have to learn to deal with it.

Dean wanted to ask about Castiel touching his face, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. He finished eating and sat back.

“It’s very hard to tell day from night in here. How do you do it?”

Castiel pushed his plate away. “I just know. I can help you to adjust.”

Dean nodded. “That will probably be good. So, tell me about the old days, before you had to live in this cave.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “Well, I was much younger then, carefree. I enjoyed helping the humans. I would heal injuries, bless crops. But mostly I just wanted to watch humanity. You are very fascinating creatures. Your music, your poetry, the way you make love and babies… I thoroughly enjoyed that.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, but what changed?”

Castiel sighed. “People began to worship me, which was fine, but then they began to expect things from me that I had no interest in. It was a constant barrage of needs and wants. It became very tedious. So I stopped listening to them and over time, they ceased to worship me. That’s when I came here. Just a very few still believe in me, and give me offerings anymore.”

“Like me. My community believes they need to give you people every ten years or something bad will happen.”

Castiel frowned. “I never harmed anyone. I never asked for people, but I wasn’t going to refuse them. They made nice company.”

Dean needed to know. “But you released them. But not me? What makes me so special?”

Castiel smiled at him. “I desire you. I’ve never desired anyone before.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ Desire _ ? He definitely said ‘desire’. Dean shook his head.

“Nope. Not gonna happen, pal. I mean, you could force me, but you’d have a hell of a time.”

Castiel’s face went from horror to insulted. “I would never force anyone. What must you think of me?”

“I don’t even know you. But you keep saying how  _ beautiful _ I am and now, that you desire me. You even  _ have _ a dick? I haven’t seen one.”

Castiel squinted at him. “If by ‘dick’ you are referring to my sexual organ, yes, I do. I have two as a matter of fact.”

Now, that shocked Dean. He was silent for a minute, considering the fact that Castiel had two dicks. Dean felt a rush of curiosity but he quickly tamped that down.

“Well, now you’re just bragging.”

Castiel actually smiled. Well, a hint of one anyway. The corners of his mouth moved upwards.

“I do not  _ brag _ . I merely state fact.” 

Dean looked away. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, tell me more about your offerings, as you call them. What were they like over the years?”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “Well most of them were nice. We talked a lot. They told me stories about their lives. Sometimes we made up stories to tell each other. Some were not so nice. They hated me, resented being with me. Those I released quickly.”

Dean considered what kind of stories Castiel would tell. He’d definitely need to revisit that.

“So, how long did the longest offering stay with you?”

“Around twenty years.”

Dean was surprised to hear that. “Twenty years? What happened? Why did you release them?”

“Aaron was a very sweet boy. We enjoyed each other’s company. If he had one bad habit, it was pleasuring himself far too often. But we got along very well. I decided it was time for him to go when he wanted intercourse with me. I didn’t desire him. But I knew he needed more, so I let him go.”

Dean thought about that. The guy jacked off a lot and wanted Castiel to fuck him. Castiel didn’t want to. Interesting. “So not with Aaron but with me? Why?”

Castiel looked at him with glowing eyes. “I feel a profound bond with you. I have not felt that with any of the other offerings.”

“Profound bond…” Dean thought about that. He changed the subject. 

“So, what kind of stories do you like>”

Cas looked away, thinking. “I enjoy all stories, really. You humans have such inventive imaginations. But stories of your life interest me as well. I enjoy hearing how things have changed over the years, what humans are up to.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll be happy to tell you about what life is like outside of this cave. You don’t ever go outside anymore?”

Castiel looked sad for a moment. “No. I don’t think humans are ready for seeing an old god anymore. They would think I am a freak, or something to be feared.”

Hearing that, and knowing the truth of it made Dean feel sad. He might not exactly want to be here, but he felt sorry for Castiel, being alone for so long and knowing he wouldn’t be welcome in the outside world. No one deserved that.

There was also the issue that he’d volunteered to be here. He knew it was essentially to save Sam from it. But if he was really honest with himself, it had felt like an adventure to him. He was bored with the community. He knew there was no one there that he felt close to besides his brother. No potential mate. He’d always been attracted to men, and that wasn’t accepted there. 

But of course, he didn’t expect to live in a cave with a half man, half octopus either. That was beyond his comprehension. 

He was determined to make the best of it though. He’d volunteered to do this and he would stay true to that. Even with a Cecaelia as his companion.

Dean yawned. “What time is it anyway? I’m tired.”

Castiel smiled that little smile again. “It is well past dark. Go to sleep. I will see you in the morning.”

Dean nodded and headed for the bed. Castiel took the plates and left the room. The room darkened as he left.

Dean lay there, thinking about the day, and how weird it turned out to be. He was asleep in no time.

He woke up and the room was light again. He was painfully aware of just how hard he was. He looked around, and listened for any sign of Castiel. When he was sure he was alone, he reached under the covers and touched himself.

He bit his lip to stay quiet, and began to squeeze his hard cock. Then he ran his hand down the shaft, pausing to feel how good it was, then ran his hand back up. He played with his slit, and used his other hand to grasp his balls. 

He pleasured himself, aware that he had to stay quiet. He had no idea that Castiel was watching him from the doorway. 

He started to come, and that’s when he realized he hadn’t thought this through. His hand filled with his spend, some even splashed on his belly. He had no way to clean up, save wiping it on the blanket and that seemed gross. He sat up, catching his breath. 

Castiel walked in the room. “Are you finished?”

Dean felt like sinking into a hole. He sighed. “Yeah, I am.”

“You may bathe in the pool.”

Castiel left, and Dean got out of bed, frowning at his mess. There was nothing to do but follow.

Castiel was already in the water when Dean got there. He expected the water to be cold, but when he stepped in, it was surprisingly warm. He sank in the water with a contented sigh.

Castiel floated a few feet away. Dean rubbed his hands together and swiped at his belly. 

“Will you be doing that a lot?” Castiel looked at him questioningly.

Dean blushed. “I don’t know, maybe. Do we have to talk about it?”

Castiel tilted his head, and Dean absolutely didn’t think it was kind of cute.

“Why can’t we talk about it? It is a natural function of the human male.”

Dean frowned. “We don’t talk about it.”

Again Castiel looked puzzled. “I don’t understand why humans are so shy.”

Dean dipped his head back, getting his hair wet. “We just are, okay?”

Castiel nodded. They finished in silence and then Castiel got out. He handed Dean a towel. Dean got out and dried himself off.

“I will bring breakfast for you.” Castiel disappeared down a corridor Dean hadn’t noticed before. Dean made a mental note to ask for a tour.

Breakfast was good. There was fresh bread and boiled eggs. Pieces of fruit rounded it out.

Dean settled back in his chair. “So, what do you want to talk about today?”   
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me about your family, your life before you came to me.”

Dean smiled. “I have a younger brother, Sam. He’s four years younger than me. And my Dad. He’s… uh, a community elder. My Mom died when I was four. It’s just been the three of us ever since.”

Castiel looked at him intently. “Your face lights up when you mention Sam. It does not when you mention your father.”

Dean sighed. “I love Sammy. We’re tight. I raised him. I’m… well, my Dad is hard to get along with.”

“That is unfortunate. Fathers are supposed to take care of their children. Your father does not.”

Dean looked away. “I mean, he always had food for us, he kept a roof over our heads. That’s taking care of us.”

Cas sighed as well. “But emotionally? Does he strike you?”

Dean looked back at Castiel. “He did. Hit I mean. He never hit Sam, just me. But I’m headstrong. I kept talking back. I deserved it.”

“Dean, no child deserves that.”

Dean stared at him for what seemed like a long time.    
“Yeah, well, anyway. It shocked me when he chose Sam to be the sacrifice… offering, whatever. Sam is on his way to being a community leader. He’s going to marry a nice girl. I don’t understand…”

Castiel looked at him with sympathy. “If I may hazard a guess, perhaps he was threatened by Sam.”

Dean thought about that, and his face contorted into anger. “That son of a bitch! You’re right! He is afraid Sam would steal his limelight. Everyone likes Sam. Fuck!”

Catiel shook his head. “There was nothing you could do about it, even if you were still there. Sam must find his own way.”

Dean nodded, and sighed. “You’re right. Sam’ll figure it out. He’s smart.”

Castiel tilted his head, but didn’t say anything for a minute.

“So, tell me about your life. Was there a girl you liked?”

Dean shifted in his chair and looked away. “No, no girl.”

Castiel smiled. “So, there was a boy.”

Dean blushed, but fixed a defiant gaze on Castiel.

“So? So what if there was? We weren’t in love or anything! It was just…”

Castiel smiled bigger. “Sexual?”

“Fuck! Alright, yeah. I was having sex with a guy.”

Castiel shook his head. “I have no judgement. It is perfectly natural.”

Dean sagged a little. “No one in the community thought it was. Men having sex together was an abomination to them.”

Castiel looked a little sad. “I never understood how humans could dislike any love or sexual congress. Humans have been having sex forever, men with women, women with women and men with men. There is nothing unnatural about it.”

Dean shook his head. “Too bad you aren’t still a god outside of this cave, then. You could teach them.”

Castiel nodded. “It was different when I was in the world. But humans evolved and changed.”

They sat in silence for a bit.

“So, tell me about your partner, What was he like?”

Dean smiled. “Benny? He’s a big guy, bigger than I am. He’s funny and kind. We got along great. But he got married. To a woman. His father insisted.”

Castiel frowned. “That was unfortunate. I see what you mean about not being accepting of male on male sex.”

“I probably would have been forced to marry if I was still there. My father was already talking about how I didn’t have a girlfriend.”

Castiel actually chuckled. “Then you might be better off here with me than forced into a loveless marriage with a female.”

Dean tilted his head and squinted at him, doing his best ‘Castiel imitation.’

They both laughed.

Thus began them filling the days with talk. Dean told him about life in the community. Castiel told Dean what it was like in the old days, when he was still a god people worshipped.

Dean was fascinated by Castiel’s stories. He learned that in the old days, there were still unicorns that people could ride, and dragons to fight. Castiel told him that the last unicorn was killed for its horn many eons ago.That made Dean sad for more than a day.

Castiel told him about the lake he lived in. It sounded beautiful, and Castiel got a wistful, faraway look when he talked about it. Dean wished they could go there.

Dean began to masturbate every morning when he woke up. It excited him to know that Castiel watched him. He got bolder, shoving fingers inside of him and moaning loudly. He didn’t spend any time thinking about why he did it, but deep inside, he knew it was to entice Castiel. 

He’d begun to wonder what it would be like, having sex with Castiel. 

He’d taken to sneaking peeks at his tentacles. At first it was just to try and figure out which were his sex tentacles. He’d figured that out early on, but now he was trying to imagine what sex with Castiel would be like. Castiel caught him a couple of times, staring. They never talked about it, but Dean thought he detected a twinkle in Castiel’s eyes.

To his credit, Castiel never brought it up. Dean thought he was waiting for him to make the first move. Lately, he was seriously considering it.

Part of him still wanted to be rebellious. But that part was slowly disappearing. He lay in bed before going to sleep, thinking about what life would be like if he never had sex again and that seemed dreary. But he couldn’t decide how to broach the subject with Castiel. He couldn’t imagine just walking up and saying, ‘hey I changed my mind, fuck me.’ But as time passed, it was becoming obvious that he had to make the first move since Castiel wasn’t going to.

He was sitting, Castiel was telling him about some interaction he’d had with somebody, but Dean wasn’t listening. He was staring at those tentacles. Castiel paused, looking at Dean looking at him.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at Castiel’s eyes. “What? Sorry…”

Catiel tilted his head. “Where was your mind?”

Dean looked at him. It was now or never.

“Cas, can I touch you? I mean your tentacles?”

Castiel didn’t mention the shortening of his name. He smiled and extended one of his tentacles. “Of course.”

Dean reached out very slowly, and touched it. It was smooth and warm, not at all what he thought it would feel like. 

“Cas, let’s fuck.”

Castiel squinted at him. “I don’t understand.”

Dean laughed. “Of course you don’t. What I mean is, let’s have sex. Intercourse. Whatever you want to call it. I’m ready. Fuck me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel glided close to Dean and took Dean’s face in his hands. “Are you sure, Dean? This is what you want?”

Dean turned his head and kissed one of Cas’ palms. “I’m sure. Cas.”

Dean walked to the bed and laid down. Cas stood over him for a moment, looking down at him. 

“You are very beautiful.”

Dean smiled and batted his eyes. “Prove it then.” He spread his legs wide.

Castiel slid over him. He interlaced Dean’s fingers in his own, pinning his hands to the bed, and kissed him. Dean had wondered if Cas knew how to kiss, and did he ever. It was deep and sensuous, and Dean felt it in his toes.

Dean could feel Castiel’s tentacles between his legs and he spread them wider. Two of them slid up his body, inching their way to his nipples. Then they latched on, Dean arched his back and moaned. They pinched and pulled… it was maddening and wonderful.

Castiel broke the kiss and sat back. Another tentacle slid up from under Dean’s balls and wrapped around his hardening cock. Dean groaned and thrust up into it. The tentacle’s tip broached his slit and he felt like his head would explode. Then it began to lazily move up and down his shaft.

Another tentacle played with his balls. He felt like he didn’t know where to focus his attention. 

Two of them wrapped around his thighs and pulled them in the air, spreading him wide.

Then he felt the tip of one nudging at his hole. It was slippery, coated with something slick. It slid in, just a little, but Dean already felt like it was stretching him open to accept it. He moaned again, loudly, and pushed back against it.

It slowly worked its way in, further and higher, until Dean was stretched open and so _full_. It brushed against his prostate and Dean was already struggling not to blow his load.

It stopped, then began to move inside him. Back and forth, fucking him slowly. He wanted more, faster, but he couldn’t speak. The tentacle around his cock sped up and the one playing with his balls moved around them, tugging and rolling them around until he knew he’s lose his mind.

He felt something inside him. It was like a blub was being inflated. It got bigger and bigger, and then he felt a strong rush of fluid inside him. He knew Cas was coming. 

He came too, so hard he lost all sense for a few moments. Warm cum splashed on his belly.

Castiel’s eye were closed, but then he opened them and Dean was startled by the warm blue glow. He gasped for breath.

He felt another tentacle tip pressing in next to the first one. He couldn’t believe he could take a second one, but there it was. He gasped again, feeling his hole open for it. It snaked up inside him, almost as deep as the first one, and then begin to fuck him. His cock got hard again, and the tentacle around it continued to run up and down his shaft.

Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s hand, just trying not to slip off the edge of the world. 

It seemed to take a lot longer for the bulb to grow inside him but when it did, it was just as arousing as the first time. Castiel came hard, Dean could tell, and he was so filled with cum, his stomach pooched out a little.

When Dean came this time, he screamed. He was fairly sure he’d died and come back to life impaled on Castiel’s tentacles.

Castiel’s breath was short. He pulled back on the tentacles inside Dean, but they stopped short of coming out. Dean could feel the blubs pressed against his hole.

Dean’s eyes got big. “Cas, are you… like, stuck inside me?”

Castiel smiled down at him. “We are tied, yes. But don’t worry, it won’t last long.”

Dean tried to remain calm. “Exactly how long is not long?”

Castiel chuckled. “Just a few more minutes. It is an evolutionary imperative. It insures that any offspring is mine.”

Dean felt a little panic rising. “ _Offspring_? I can’t get pregnant!”

Castiel laughed. “Of course not. You do not have a womb. But if you did, the child would be assured to be mine. No other god could penetrate you.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Okay, if you say so.”

Castiel leaned over and kissed him. “Did you enjoy it?”

Dean grinned. “Enjoy it? It was _amazing_ . I figured it would be good, but I was _not_ prepared for that. You… are a sex god.”

Castiel laughed again. “I am most assuredly not that. But I’m very happy you enjoyed it. I am hoping we can do that many more times.”

Just then, his tentacles slipped out, followed by a rush of cum that soaked the bed.

Dean made a face. “Messy, but yeah, I’m thinking we could do that every day.”

Castiel squinted at him. “Just once a day?”

Dean chuckled. “We can try for twice, but I think I might die of extreme orgasms.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I would never let you die. Let’s go to the pool, sweet boy. ”

Dean struggled up and followed Castiel to the pool. It felt welcoming as he slid into the warm water. He sat with a sigh, and watched Castiel follow him in. They sat close, shoulders touching. Dean leaned into him and put his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

Dean sighed. “Death by orgasm doesn’t sound that bad, you know.”

Castiel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dean. “It is a fine way to die, but I can’t lose you. You’ll just have to learn to live with them.”

Dean laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to.”

Another rush of come came out of him. He looked down, but didn’t see anything. The pool was magical that way. It never showed any dirt of any kind.

Between the sex and the warm water, Dean got drowsy. Castiel helped him from the pool, then lifted him and carried him to bed.

And that was the beginning of their new relationship. It was a lot of sex. They still spent most of every day talking and sitting in the pool, but it was punctuated with a lot of sex. Dean felt closer to Cas the, well, _person_ wasn’t the right word, but he didn’t see Castiel the god anymore. Dean felt closer to Cas by the day.

And he was pretty sure Cas felt the same about him.


	6. Chapter 6

The days blended together in to weeks, then months. Dean lost all sense of how long he’d been with Cas, but he didn’t much care. He was happy, deliriously so. He had everything he wanted… a home, food and a lover. 

They were wrapped around each other in the pool, after a long sex session. Dean sat in Cas’ lap, his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist and his head snuggled into Cas’ neck, dozing. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean, holding him close and softly singing a song from long ago.

Dean yawned. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas kissed his neck. “And I love you, my beautiful boy.”

They were startled by a voice yelling into the cave.

“Dean? DEAN!”

Dean jumped up. “That’s Sam…”

They both headed to the mouth of the cave.

Sam stood there, brandishing a big knife.

He looked at Castiel with shock on his face. “Dean, get away from him! I’m going to save you, kill him.”

Dean ran out, waving his hands. “No! Sam, wait! Don’t hurt him!”

Sam stared at him like he thought Dean had gone insane.

“Dean, you don’t mean that. I’m here to rescue you.”

Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “I do mean that. I don’t want to be rescued. I love him.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s wrists.”You’re confused. Or bewitched. You’ve got to come back with me.”

Dean pulled away. “There is nothing wrong with me, Sammy. I’m happy here. I need you to leave us be.”

“What the hell, Dean?”

Dean smiled at his baby brother. “Come in, meet Castiel. Let’s catch up.”

Sam very tentatively followed Dean into the cave.

Two hours later, they were all laughing together. Dean had found out that their dad had been ostracised, no longer a leader due to his bad decisions. Sam was now in his place. He had married Jess and they were expecting their first child in a few months. 

And Sam had learned just how much Castiel and Dean loved each other, and what good care Cas took of Dean.

A few hours later, Sam left, promising to visit often. And he did. He and Jess brought little Jack to visit, and Castiel became known as ‘Uncle Cas.’

Dean sent him off every time by saying, “If the cave is a’rockin’, don’t come a’knockin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm navajolovesdestiel on Tumblr. Come by and say hello.


End file.
